


Birds

by oxredd (Bad_Grades)



Category: Original Work
Genre: (bluh its a drabble :/), Egg Laying, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Mutant Sex, NSFW, Oneshot, Oviposition, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 23:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10841994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_Grades/pseuds/oxredd
Summary: PWP, between a mutant bird girl and her loving GF who is an absolute genius with an egg laying kinkOneshot, also submitted to the blog imagineyourpregnant.tumblr.com





	Birds

Being a mutant was nothing new for the people around you. Since scientists had discovered how to edit genes before birth, the idea of mutant people had become possible for mankind. Sure, a lot of people didn’t think it was completely ethical, since the mutant had little to no choice about what they’d become, but you didn’t think much of it. Being a mutant yourself, you were ok with the way you were, even if it caused a little trouble sometimes.

 

You were created by the government as a ‘project’ of theirs, just to see how mutations would work. Being one of the earlier experiments, you were one of the first mutants to reach adulthood. Unlike what the public believed, you were very healthy and stronger than the common man. Your technical ‘parent’- the scientist that created you -, combined you with bird genes. There were multiple birds comparable to you, but you found yourself mostly relating to the secretary bird, seeing as you were tall and crane-ish, but had the instincts of resembling that of a bird-of-prey. Sometimes people didn’t quite understand what you meant by ‘instincts’, since they didn’t have them, but over time you learned how to explain them to the common man. Among these instincts included the need to nest and lay eggs. Being mostly human, you had a ‘period’ cycle of sorts, but it never involved blood or anything, just the need to bundle up and eventually lay. Your girlfriend was always so accommodating of your nesting needs, you couldn’t be more grateful. Part of you even thought maybe she enjoyed how cuddly and clingy you got up to your laying, but she had yet to tell you outright. Either way, you were very appreciative, you couldn’t imagine this process being easier without her.

 

Currently, you were sitting in your room, bundled up in a myriad of blankets and pillows and the lights dimmed. You’d been prepping for a while now, your stomach slightly bloated from the eggs. Unlike most birds, you laid a lot of eggs at one time rather than just 2 or 3. The benefit of this was that you didn’t have to lay as often as humans got their periods, but it did take awhile to actually get everything over with. You weren’t sure why your body worked this way, but it never really questioned it either. It worked for you, and that’s what mattered.

 

The door of your room opens a crack, light from the hallway filtering in.

 

“Hey,” Your girlfriend peeps in, speaking in low tones, “How are you feeling?”

 

You hum, shrugging, “Dunno...It’s taking longer than usual to actually get things going.”

 

She throws you a sympathetic life as she sits down on the bed, something obviously on her mind. 

 

“Is there any way I could help?”

 

You pause, then shrug. “No, I don’t think so. I can’t force it.”

 

She hums contemplatively, “I’m not saying you should force it, but…”

 

“But?”

 

“Do you mind if I try something, just really quick?”

 

You look at her skeptically, but nod, unfolding the blankets around you. She moves closer to you and briefly touches your stomach, feeling it. 

 

“There’s a lot this time around, do you think you’re blocked?”

 

You shake your head, “No, no. I’d have to be already laying for that.”

 

Nodding, she moves to the hem of your dress, “Mind if I lift this up?”

 

Well, it’s not like she’d see anything she hasn’t seen before. You lift up your dress to you chest, looking away slightly as she massages the sides of your abdomen and works her way down to your thighs. You couldn’t lie, your muscles practically melted into relaxation as she worked her hands, but you still couldn’t feel the urge to lay.

 

That is, until you felt her slip two fingers right into your folds, making you jump.

 

“W-What-”

 

“Just trust me.” She cuts you off, rubbing around your clit. Strange pleasure mingled with the achy feeling that plagued your muscles, making you shiver as a result. A faint cramp ran through you, signaling  _ something  _ was going on, but you didn’t know if it was just regular cramps or laying ones. Letting out soft sounds, you let yourself be played with, getting louder as your girlfriend got bolder.

 

“Is this working?”

 

Your voice was just a tad bit weak, “I-I don’t know. I think?”

 

She paused for a second, before taking her hands away and leaving the bed. Unsatisfied, you were just about to ask what she was doing until she held up a very familiar vibrator. You’d used it in the past, both alone and with her, but you never thought to use it like this. She plugged it in and started it on a low setting, your hips bucking just slightly as she applied it to your pussy. A stronger cramp ripped through you, but it wasn’t painful. Maybe this really was working?

 

“I-I’m....”

 

Your girlfriend nods, not needing you to finish that sentence. “Yeah, I know, you’re getting really wet just from this.”

 

As she turned the power up, you finally manage to cling to the distinct feeling that you need to lay. It overwhelmed your senses, and you could barely think of anything else. You got louder as you found yourself inching towards your peak, your eggs urging forward until-

 

Your mind went blank as you finally came, feeling multiple eggs slip through you with ease as you pulsed. She didn’t stop as you laid, causing several more orgasms to run through you and push more out of you. You’d never felt anything like it, the pleasure overriding the usual slight discomfort you get during laying. The eggs stretched you in such a good way, brushing your g-spot and leaving you satisfied in a weird, tired way. By the time you’d finally come down from your peak, you’d laid them all, a good 12 or so laying before you.

 

Your girlfriend whistles. “Record time. Usually this takes an hour or so for you to get them all out.”

 

“H-ha...yeah, this is way more efficient.” God, you were still so breathy. “Felt better, too.”

 

She tucks the eggs into a towel you put on the bedside table for this exact reason. “I bet. Now that this is over…” She gives you a sly grin, “How about we find out what  _ else  _ we can do with this, yeah?”

  
You smile right back at her. God, you couldn’t ask for a better girlfriend.


End file.
